


It's Raining

by sapphireangel



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrobin - Freeform, Chrom/F!Robin - Freeform, ChromReflet, Comfort, Depression, Drabble, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kurorufu, One-Shot, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireangel/pseuds/sapphireangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrom wakes up one morning and hears the rain falling, bringing back some terrible memories from the Midmire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Raining

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little experiment one-shot I did to practice working with present-tense writing. I liked it a lot so I thought I'd share it on this account.

The light rain pelts against the tarp of their tent. It had been two years since the dreadful day of his sister’s passing.  His eyes slowly open as the torturous sound tears him from his sleep—it’s morning anyway, so maybe it was his body telling him to wake.  His wife lay before him as her eyes, too, slowly open.  That honeyed amber gaze always made his heart beat faster, yet the sound of the oncoming morning storm only made his feelings numbed.

 

She hears it, too. 

 

A slender palm gently traces the muscles on his back; he’s calmed for the moment. His hand mirrors hers, gingerly running along her bare back and eventually touching the base of her spine—he had forgotten their night before.  He needed it. She needed it.  The stress of the war was unbearable.

 

Tap tap tap tap tap. The rain seemed to fall faster.  She feels her husband’s back muscles tense at her touch.

 

“…they’ll know…” she whispers ever-so-softly, “We don’t have to get up. Not yet.”

 

He groans and nuzzles his face into her neck, pulling his tactician closer to his frame.  She sighs, continuing to run her hand along his back. They lay for a moment, his chest slightly heaving. She responds with a gentle kiss upon his cobalt locks.   

 

The rain continues to be the eerie backdrop to their early morning conversation. She plants another kiss on his scalp, yet the lord seems unsatisfied with such a placement. He cranes his neck, leaving the comfort of her own, and presses his lips to hers. She feels his sadness, his pain, his worries, and every emotion the lord kept bottled up for the sake of the army and their marriage. He couldn’t dwell on the thought of _her_  without breaking down.  The rain always reminded him of this.

 

“I love you.” She whispers between kisses, “It’s going to be alright. You won’t lose me. I promise.”

 

He silently kisses her once more, his lips now trailing from hers to her cheek and even to her eyes. He takes in her physical being as something which he knew wasn’t permanent, but he damn well vowed to keep her safe on the day of their wedding. He loses himself in his thoughts—thoughts of happier times with his beloved.  She made the nightmares go away. She made him whole.

 

“Chrom…”

 

He realizes that his hands had trailed too far in the midst of his affections.  The overwhelming sensation of pain in his chest as he thought of Robin vanishing before him caused for him to be a tad needy. He retrieves his hands back to her abdomen and proceeds to kiss her lips again.

 

“I don’t want to wake up yet.” He mutters.

 

“You don’t have to.  Let’s sleep a little longer.”


End file.
